


Dating The Hell Out Of You

by Cempagaldre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Dean, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cempagaldre/pseuds/Cempagaldre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having beaten a dangerous nest of vampires after a whole two weeks of constantly protecting the nearby community from them, Dean thinks he finally deserves a break. What better way to do just that than spending the rest of the evening in the quiet company of some of his favorite scotch. Too bad for him, their resident angel seems to have other ideas ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating The Hell Out Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any Supernatural or Destiel fics before, but I've shipped these two for quite a while now and thought it was finally time to give it a shot. I wanted to write something short and sweet, so I hope it is just that. Enjoy!  
> Written for the Belgian Supernatural Family's Shipernatural 2016 contest.

_What a terrible two weeks..._

Dean took another gulp of the bottle of scotch and heard a familiar cough coming from the other side of the table. 

“You’ve ingested about fourteen ounces of scotch in the last fifty minutes.”

“What are you my personal breathalyzer now?”

With a sigh, Dean made the mistake of turning his head towards Cas and immediately regretted it when he swore he could almost feel the worry in his expression. Those goddamn eyes… 

“It’s also 8 PM and you haven’t eaten anything since this morning,” Cas paused looking down a second. “Maybe we should go out for burgers or something?”

Dean thought about it. Sure, he could eat, but he had kind of planned for the scotch to be his dinner. Yet, with Cas looking like that ... 

“Fine,” he replied, rolling his eyes, “But I get to pick where we go.”

Cas looked up with a tentative smile that made Dean’s stomach flip, not that he’d ever admit it. Besides, there was no point thinking it over because there was simply nothing there for him, just Cas being Cas. 

At the burger place, Cas was ridiculously formal and friendly to the waitress and asked Dean some of the most random questions possible. 

It was a lot more fun than he wanted to admit, yet it saddened and confused him how much he wished that this would’ve been more than just Cas looking out for his health. Nonetheless, the smile Cas gave him as they drove back more than made up for whatever yearnings he had. 

 

The next day found Dean doing some research with Sam, finishing the bottle of scotch from yesterday, when Cas walked in again. 

“Hey,” he said without looking up, “How’s my favorite heavenly being doing?”

“Who— Oh, you mean … good,” Cas replied, “So Dean, you had any dinner yet today?”

“Um …” Dean said slowly. He’d had dinner two hours ago with Sam. What if Cas had wanted to eat together again, or maybe just go out? He could just lie about eating with Sam and—

“Yeah, he probably would’ve forgotten,” Sam interjected unknowingly, “if I hadn’t picked up some Chinese earlier.”

“Oh, right,” Cas’s face fell. “That’s good. You should look out more for your own health, Dean.”

Sam smirked, giving Dean a pointed look, “See? You can’t keep expecting us to make sure you eat every day. You’re a big boy.” 

“Maybe, uh, dessert?” Dean asked hopefully.

“I could do dessert,” Cas immediately responded. “Pie?”

“I could do pie,” Dean said, completely forgetting about Sam.

As they left, Sam couldn’t help but shake his head softly. He really hoped his brother would finally pull his head out of his ass. 

Their evening was fairly similar to the one before. When Dean let Cas pick the pies, the angel carefully started weighing the pros and cons of each one. Dean didn’t even realize he smiled all the way through it. When he took his first bite and noticed Cas looking, he moaned around it like it was the best pie he’d ever tasted. 

And if it had in all honesty only scored an average seven on his personal pie scale of one to eleven, then, well … no one had to really know. Besides, Cas seemed glad. 

 

Two days later, hours after Dean had almost been drowned by some mutated turtle-man, he decided he needed to clear his head, and jangled his keys towards Cas. “I’m going out for a ride.”

“Oh, would you,” Cas abruptly stopped. 

“Cas?” Dean probed, postponing his departure. 

“Mind if I join you?”

Dean stood frozen at the door for so long, Cas started saying, “It’s okay if you want to be alone now. I get it, it’s—”

“No it’s— Of course. You can come,” Dean stammered strangely flustered. 

Twenty minutes later, Cas somehow convinced him to go see a movie in the mall nearby. Dean nearly forgot all about the whole almost dying thing when Cas asked the cashier if they were showing the newest Casa Erotica movie and the poor teenager behind the counter had to fumble his way through an explanation, Cas all the while remaining perfectly normal. They settled on some action flick, exactly what Dean needed, but he couldn’t imagine Cas liking it much. Halfway through the movie, Cas started stretching. Dean was about to laugh at the gesture, thinking it looked like Cas was putting the moves on him, when Cas did just that, draping his arm behind his head.

Dean sat frozen like that for the rest of the movie, not knowing what the hell, until Cas asked, “Are you allergic to popcorn?” 

“Uh, no?”

“Your skin looks really red though,” Cas moved impossibly close to his face, examining it intently. Dean didn’t realize he was holding his breath, thinking about doing things he shouldn’t be thinking about until the angel backed off again. 

On the way out, he felt flustered and conflicted because why would Cas—

A warm hand taking hold of his halted his thoughts. He slowly looked at Cas who was staring straight ahead. 

“Is this not what people do on dates?” Cas suddenly broke the silence. “Are the movies wrong?”

“Oh, handholding is often a first step to …,” Dean cleared his throat. “But, you do know _why_ people go on dates, right?” He had to ask.

Cas only gave an enigmatic smile Dean hadn’t ever seen on him before, but damn it looked good. 

“Alright then.”

Dean soldiered through the ride back home. He couldn’t believe what was going on. He hoped, … but there was just no way. Cas must be confusing dates with friendly outings or something. 

Just as he opened the front door, Cas stopped him.

“So, this was a lot of fun.”

Dean nodded.

“Dean, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just, I think I misunderstood something.”

“Misunderstood?” Cas said, eyes big. “Did I do something wrong?”

Dean wistfully sighed, “No, you were absolutely perfect, actually.”

Cas’s smile finally returned and at least Dean would always be able to make him smile, even if Cas never—  


“Well, in that case.” Cas leaned in and kissed Dean on the cheek, leaving him completely stunned. 

“But I— You,” Dean recovered, “Hang on, you _like_ like me?”

“Of course I _like_ like you,” Cas said slowly. “Why else would I go on a third date with you?”

Dean's face exploded into a giant grin from the joy he felt at hearing those words. Cas mirrored his expression as they just stood there looking at each other a while longer, not hearing Sam muttering through the half open door, “About damn time.”


End file.
